


Burning Conflict

by BurstEdge



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Butt Slapping, F/F, Forest Sex, Futanari, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinder attempts to please Emerald and Glynda at the same time, but it proves to be difficult when the two fight to be her 'number-one girlfriend'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Conflict

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe there aren't other fics of Cinder like this.

Cinder Fall had a problem. She was in a relationship with two beautiful women who love her dearly. There was Emerald, her loyal partner. She would do anything to help her superior, including relieving stress in the bedroom. Then there was Glynda, the always strict and rarely smiling professor. She was wary of Cinder's lustful advances in the past, but eventually gave in due her being tired of touching herself. All in all, Cinder was a very lucky woman to have to girlfriends. But what is the problem? The answer is simple.

Emerald and Glynda constantly fight over who get's to be Cinder's 'number one' girlfriend.

* * *

"Cinder... please... harder..."

"Oh Emerald, what made you think I wasn't going to be harder?"

Cinder was in her dorm room with Emerald, relentlessly pounding into her. Mercury was out for the day, doing something that didn't really concern anyone, leaving the two girls to indulge their carnal desires. Emerald was laying on her back as Cinder thrusted her cock in and out of the mint-haired girl.

"Cinder, I really,  _really_ loveyour cock," Emerald moaned.

"How much do you love it, my horny little gem?" Cinder purred.

"I love it so much that... that I would be willing to run in the streets naked just to get it."

Cinder chuckled to herself. "Really? What else?"

"I would steal ever bit of Dust this kingdom has to offer just to get you to stretch out my ass with your big, thick, cock!"

"Hehehe... You are so naughty. Is there anything else?"

"Um... No, that's it."

"Emerald, be honest."

"Okay, okay. I'd... dress up in a skimpy maid outfit, where I serve you on hand and foot while constantly tease me!"

"You really have a perverted mind, Emerald."

She felt Emerald's wall tighten around her length.

"And I think I am about to cum."

"Please Cinder, cum outside!"

"Why should I?"

"It's been so long since I've tasted your cum. So please, let me taste it again!" she pleaded.

"Okay, since you asked so nicely."

Cinder pulled out of of Emerald's pussy and started to jack off, using her juices as lube. She eventually came all over Emerald's stomach, where she leaned down and lapped it all up with her tongue. Emerald was about to protest, but Cinder quickly silenced her by kissing her on the lips while transfering the cum from her mouth into Emerald's. When they seperated, Emerald swallowed the cum and smiled at Cinder.

"It's more good than when I first tasted it," she complemented.

"Well, I've been eating a lot of ice cream lately," Cinder said, blushing lightly.

"Huh. That's why it was so sweet."

Cinder blushed harder hearing that.

"Well... I'm glad you enjoyed it."

They got up from the bed and hopped in the shower, washing away the sweat caused by their lovemaking. They got out of the shower and started to get dressed.

"Do you think that we can continue later on?" Emerald asked while putting on her underwear.

"That depends," Cinder replied, putting on her underwear as well. "At what time and place to you want to continue this... activity of ours?"

"Well, there's this hotel in southern Vale that's popular among couples." Emerald answered simply.

"Please tell me it's not one of those damned love hotels," Cinder deadpanned.

"Nope. This hotel is legit. But, it's also a great spot for lovemaking."

Cinder eyed her suboardinate suspiciously. "You're certain it's not a love hotel?"

"Yes, it's not a love hotel. Now do you wanna go or not?"

"I suppose."

Emerald squealed in delight. "Great! We'll leave at 10PM to get a room."

"Sounds good to me."

"Oh, one more thing..."

Cinder sighed heavily, knowing full well what Emerald was going to ask her. "What is it?"

Emerald turned to Cinder with a hesitant look. "That Glynda lady isn't going to follow us, is she?"

"No, I honestly doubt it."

"Good last thing that needs to happen is her ruining the mood."

Emerald put her clothes back on walked out of the room, leaving Cinder alone with her thoughts.

"Hmm... I've got an idea that's crazy enough to work."

* * *

"So... what did you... want to talk about, Miss Fall?" Glynda asked. She and Cinder were in the Emerald Forest where the dark-haired woman was caressing the platinum blonde's breasts while grinding her hard-on against her.

"Nothing, really. I just wanted to make love to you," Cinder purred, causing the professor to blush a little.

"B-But why the Emerald Forest of all places?"

"It's more hot to do it in a wide open space where no one will interrupt us."

"No one human, maybe."

"I know what you're thinking and don't worry about it. I've done a sweep of the area and discovered that Grimm have never been in this particular spot. Ever."

They were near a waterfall, for the record.

"And you're certain of it?"

Cinder let out a small chuckle. "Honestly, Glynda. Do I look like I'd steer you wrong?"

"Well, there was that on time where we were nearly caught having intercourse in the lavatory."

"Which is why I brought that gag so no one could you moan while I was banging you."

"You had to bring that up?"

"Don't act you didn't like it."

"Whatever. Now are going to have sex or just indulge in meaningless conversation?"

Cinder shifted out of her dress to reveal her bright red bra and panties, which had a noticable bulge at the front. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes it does," Glynda replied, stripping down to her royal purple bra and thong, drawing a lustful grin from Cinder.

"A thong, professor?" Cinder purred. "Surely you didn't wear on just for me?"

"Well... maybe. Do you like it?"

Cinder traced the outline of the thong with her index finger before kneading Glynda's ass, causing her to moan softly.

"Hey, I wanna feel some pleasure too," Cinder pouted, rubbing her erection against Glynda's leg.

"You really are an impatient one, Miss Fall," Glynda chuckled as she kneeled down to Cinder panties, where she pulled them down to reveal her throbbing dick.

"Hey, Glyn?" 

"What is it, Cin?"

"When you start to suck my dick, could you give me that look you give your students when they do something you don't like?"

"Would that include Miss Sustrai?"

Cinder frowned. "That was uncalled for."

"I'm sorry, but I honestly do not know what you see in her."

"What can I say?" Cinder replied while shrugging. "I have my kinks. Now start sucking."

Glynda sighed and took Cinder's length in her mouth while massaging her balls. As she sucked, she complied with Cinder's request by giving her the same look of scorn she gives her students. That look made Cinder grab fistfuls of her hair and shoved her cock deeper into Glynda's throat, despite muffled protests from her.

"Oh, you're making me so hot right now," she growled lustfully, feeling Glynda's tongue wrap around her cock. "Keep giving me that look, and I just might cum in your dirty little throat."

Glynda began to glare harder at Cinder, in hopes that it would me her climax approach faster. Cinder looked down at her and smiled, knowing that the professor was enjoying this as well.

"Oh God, Glyn, I'm gonna-" Cinder started, feeling the pressure in her balls build up, ready to burst. But to her shock, Glynda managed to break free from her grip and pulled away from her cock, breathing heavily. Cinder shot her a dirty look, clearly not enjoying having her climax interrupted. "What the hell was that for?! I was getting close!" she shrieked.

"I know, but I thought that you would like to finish up somewhere else," Glynda said, walking towards a tree and putting her hands on it, exposing her rear to Cinder. The fire mage got the hint and sauntily walked towards Glynda.

"Oh, you are so dirty I love it," she purred, aligning her length with Glynda's dripping flower. "How long has it been since we've done this?"

"Approximately one month, two weeks and six days," Glynda answered.

"You know, you could've said 'a long time ago'."

Cinder pushed inside of Glynda and started thrusting in her, moaning from the amount of friction she encounted. Glynda was moaning as well, feeling Cinder's dick stretching her out from the inside.

"My goodness, Miss Fall, it feels bigger than when we first had sex!" 

"Don't remind me." 

Cinder moved her hands from Glynda's hips to her breasts, fondling them and pinching her nipples, adding more pleasure. Glynda let out a feral growl that was loud enough to attract a small group of Grimm. That is, if there were any Grimm around the area they were currently in.

"Glyn, I'm gonna cum," Cinder warned, feeling the pressure in her balls once more.

"Do it inside, it's a safe day for me."

Cinder let out a loud moaned and released her cum deep inside of Glynda. After the two got down from their sexual high, they put their clothes back on and called for an airship.

"I would really like to do this again," Cinder whispered seductively in Glynda's ear, making the blonde shiver a little.

"Yes, well, maybe we could do it in an environment where there are no Grimm in a 50-mile radius," Glynda suggested.

"You got a good point there. How about a hotel? I heard there's a really nice place in southern Vale that's great for lovemaking."

"Sounds lovely. When can I see can I see you?"

"How about... 10:05 PM?"

"That's good enough for me."

* * *

Cinder's plan was a flawless one. She had Emerald and Glynda meet her at the hotel at different times so things can get in motion. Emerald would meet her at 10 PM while Glynda would meet her 15 minutes earlier. As soon as the two look notice each other, they'll start arguing about how one doesn't love Cinder as much as the other does, causing Cinder jump into action and make them stop fighting and realize the fact that she loves them both equally.

That is, if there wasn't an unexpected event that transpired in the hotel room.

* * *

 

"Cinder... we need to talk," Emerald said.

"Um.... sure," Cinder replied, feeling confused. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Miss Fall," Glynda started. "Miss Sustrai and I have been talking of late and... we want to apologize to you."

Cinder blinked as her mind tried to register what Glynda just said. "Huh?"

"We were so busy fighting about who loves you more, we weren't paying attention to you very often. It's kinda ironic when you think about it."

"We should have put aside our petty squabbles and focused our energy into pleasing you. Please forgive us for our selfishness.

They both embraced her in a big hug. Cinder was surprised at first, but eventually hugged back.

"Well, I went to all this trouble to get you two to stop fighting, but I guess it was all for nothing," she said in mock hurt. Emerald and Glynda exchanged lustful grins and sat Cinder down on the edge of the bed.

"Well..." Emerald purred, nuzzling her face against Cinder's thigh.

"It doesn"t have to be for nothing," Glynda finished, circling her index finger around the bulge in Cinder's dress. 

 _'Well, maybe I can take advantage of this',_ Cinder thought as she pulled down her underwear to reveal her hard cock to Emerald and Glynda.

"Enjoy it while you can, girls. You both earned it."


End file.
